Bitter&Sweet
by Kira92
Summary: "El amor no existe. ¿Y dulce? Tú no quieres dulzura. You want strenght. Porque sabes que la dulzura es falsa, y el amor no se dice, se muestra. Aun si ambos sabemos que el amor no existe." USCan, one-shot. Lemmon.


_Am, si, mi PRIMER intento de un Lemmon. Y ensima yaoi. Agh, que pasó con la inocente niña que solía ser? _

_Como sea, es mi primer lemmon (repito, PRIMERO) asi que tenganme paciencia._

_Esto se suponía que iba a ser posteado para San Valentín, pero no lo logré. Aunque no se dejen llevar por este concepto._

_._

_Supuse que el fandom en general estará rebosando de historias de san valentín y esas cursilerias para estas fechas (soy una hipócrita lo sé)_

_Como sea, para cortar un poco con tanta dulzura, quise escribir esto. No me salió y por supuesto que termine agregándole más azúcar al menjunje de dulce de leche. Pero sí, la idea era ser bien agresiva. Espero haya funcionado levemente_

* * *

_Advertencias: LEMMON, yaoi explicito, boyxboy, sexo salvaje y desenfrenado (?_

_Bueno no, eso último no._

* * *

**Bitter**_**&**_**S****weet**

_El amor no existe, y la dulzura está sobrevaluada_

Era un jueves como cualquier jueves el que Matthew e Iván entraron juntos por la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Todo el mundo estaba más preocupado en el fin de semana que en el trabajo aún si faltaban dos días y medio porque el sábado por la mañana también había reunión programada. Nadie tenía tiempo ni interés en notar como el ruso besaba la mejilla del canadiense sin poder dejar de sonreír antes de partir a sentarse con sus hermanas, ni como negaba con la misma sonrisa cuando Katsuya le preguntaba dónde había pasado la noche y Natalia arrugaba el ceño.

Ni notaron los ojos azules que oscurecieron al ver todo eso desde la otra punta de la habitación, el único testigo aparentemente.

Matthew, si lo notó o no, no hizo comentario alguno. Pasado el momento de vergüenza, hizo lo suyo y fue a su lugar a preparar sus notas para a reunión del día.

-¡Hey, Mattie!-sonó una alegre voz y un peso cayó fuerte sobre la silla a su lado

-Hey, Al-respondió tímido ante la espontaneidad de su hermano

Alfred sonreía de punta a punta, y Matthew no podía evitar dar un pequeño temblor. Sabía perfectamente cómo diferenciar las sonrisas de su hermano, y esta era más falsa la paz mundial.

-Estaba pensando, dicen que va a llover esta noche. ¡Perfecto para películas de terror! Así que, ¿qué tal si paso por ti a las seis y cenamos unas increíbles hamburguesas mientras miramos una de las que Japón me dio la semana pasada?

-¿Hoy? Ah, estoy un poco cansado, y no creo que en la noche tenga ánimos de-...-comenzó a decir el menor pero Alfred lo cortó con su risa habitual

-_It's a deal! _Iremos al automac y luego directo a mi casa para no perder tiempo

-Alfred, de verdad que no-...-

Matthew miró alrededor, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Nadie que respondiera su mirada de auxilio

-¿Estás en el mismo hotel de siempre?

Matthew suspiró antes de responder. No tenía caso luchar.

_-Oui._

-_Awesome! _Esperame en la puerta a las seis en punto-le informó y siguió hablando mientras volvía a su lugar-_Jeez,_ no sé por qué insistes en quedarte en un hotel, sabes que mi casa siempre está abierta para tí

-Me gusta...tener mi espacio...-murmuró Matthew aunque el otro ya estaba muy lejos para oírlo

Volvió a observar a su alrededor pero nadie le devolvió la mirada.

(Ni siquiera Iván. Matthew trató de no pensar en eso)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sonrisa de Alfred mientras manejaba por Nueva York podría iluminar un campamento de refugiados de guerra. Así de brillante y contagiosa era.

Hasta que dio vuelta a la esquina y la entrada del hotel de Matthew apareció en su campo de visión, con el mencionado canadiense parado frente a ella, mostrando su propia sonrisa, más pequeña pero dulce y _dedicada _y calma. A su lado estaba la distintiva cabeza blanca de Iván, quién estaba seguro sonreía igual que esa mañana.

La alegría de Alfred desapareció y su cara pasó a estar tan seria que parecía que nunca en su vida hubiera sonreído.

La lentitud del caótico tráfico le dio tiempo a Matthew de ver su auto a la distancia y darle un apresurado saludo al ruso. Para cuando Alfred por fín estacionó en la zona de ascenso y descenso de pasajeros que el hotel tenía sobre la vereda, Iván ya estaba doblando la esquina contraria.

La cara de Alfred no cambió cuando su hermano subió al auto, y esto le dejó bien en claro que lo había visto con su acompañante. Y que no aprobaba de su encuentro.

-Al...-murmuró mientras el otro miraba por el retrovisor antes de volver a la calle

_-Shut up, Matt. _

Matthew tragó saliva y se aferró a los costados del asiento mientras el auto se sumaba al tránsito.

-Oh, vamos, Alfred, no vas a hacer una escena de-...-

-¿Celos? No. No lo voy a hacer.-le dijo de mala gana

-No entiendo porque te enfadas.

Alfred no respondió, se concentró en su tarea de navegar las atestadas calles.

-¿Quieres que me baje y suspendamos todo?-le preguntó con cautela

-_Fuck no._

Matthew se miró el brazo y trató de ignorar que justo en esos momentos tenía antojo que Alfred le tomara la mano mientras manejaba como solía hacer cuando estaban solos en el auto. Pero Alfred mantuvo las manos firmes en el volante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La cena fue completamente incómoda. Casi bordeando lo agresivo.

Al punto que cuando Matthew preguntó con ironía si podía ir al baño sin que se ofendiera y Alfred lo miró con algo que parecía desagrado, Matthew dejó su hamburguesa de queso a medio comer y se levantó golpeando la mesa en el apuro. Los utensilios sobre ella tintinearon y un vaso se meció peligrosamente pero nadie le prestó atención.

Sin pararse a pensar si se olvidaba algo o no, tomó su abrigo del respaldo de la silla y encaró hacia la salida con la esperanza de llegar a ella ante que Alfred lo alcanzara (y si no corrió fue por decencia)

Por supuesto que no lo logró. A dos pasos de la puerta, fuertes brazos serpentearon su cintura y su espalda chocó sin delicadeza alguna contra un tonificado pecho.

-¿Por qué con _Russia_?

-Alfred, ya hablamos de esto. Tengo libertad de dormir _con quien quiera_.

Una especie de gruñido salió de lo profundo de la garganta del estadounidense. Tomándolo de la cintura, lo giró de un movimiento y lo volvió a apretar contra él.

-No, no con cualquiera. Puedes dormir con Seychelles, Bélgica, Holanda, hasta Francis si quieres. Pero _Russia _no.

-Oh, por dios, ¿aún no superas tu estúpida guerra fría? El muro de berlín ha caído hace décadas

-Eso no tiene nada que ver

-No me importa si tiene que ver o no, o cuales son tus estúpidas razones. Tú no decides a quién puedo tener en mi cama y quién no. Aprendelo de una vez

Sin previo aviso Alfred lo empujó a la pared que estaba a menos de un metro. Matthew cerró los ojos instintivamente cuando su cabeza golpeó el cemento, y al abrirlos tenía las muñecas dolorosamente aprisionadas por las manos de su hermano, cuyos ojos parecían querer perforarle el alma.

-Tú aprendete que Rusia no. Ni Arthur, ni Alemania, ni Japón, ni todos esos cuyo concepto de _dormir con alguién _significa entrar en una relación seria.

-¿Y rayos se supone que significa eso?

-¿Acaso te crees que Rusia entiende de tus juegos? Ese idiota sigue con la cabeza en la época de los zares, seguro cree que sus hermanas aún son vírgenes

-¿Quién dijo que estaba jugando con él?

-_Fuck you_, Matthew, tú no puedes estar en una relación con alguien

_-What the fuck? _¿Quién te crees que eres para darme permiso de estar con alguien o no?

Con un movimiento como el anterior, Alfred le tomó la cintura y le dio medio giro más rápido de lo que el otro pudiera reaccionar. Matthew se encontró con la mejilla aplastada a la fría pared, y el cuerpo de su hermano pegado a su espalda y piernas

-¿Rusia? ¿De todos los que puedes elegir tienes que elegir a Rusia? ¿Qué hizo para convencerte de sus mañas?-le preguntó en un susurro peligroso, su aliento caliente danzando contra su oreja

Matthew se mordió la lengua y se negó a contestar. No iba a entrar en el juego de Alfred. Las manos que lo aprisionaban se colaron bajo su camisa que para estas alturas estaba completamente desencajada, y trazaron su abdomen. Simplemente continúo mordiéndose la lengua.

_-Fine_. Si no quieres hablar, hay otras cosas que puedes hacer con la boca

Alfred lo volvió a girar con las manos aún pegadas a su piel y asaltó su boca con la suya sin previo aviso. Para Matthew era automático abrir los labios, y no logró detenerse a tiempo antes de sentir una hambrienta lengua buscar la suya. A pesar de que con sus manos intentaba empujarlo, su boca trabajaba por su cuenta y respondía al beso. Las manos del estadounidense bajaron por su cadera y fueron a su espalda en la zona lumbar. Matthew dio un pequeño quejido cuando Alfred le mordisqueó el labio inferior, y dio otro cuando bajó más sus manos a su gluteos y lo levantó sin esfuerzo

El canadiense al sentirse en el aire se agarró a su cadera con las piernas y se dejó cargar hasta el sillón, todo sin romper el danzar de sus lenguas. Alfred no necesitaba abrir los ojos para moverse por su casa, y pronto llegó a destino lanzándose sobre los almohadones con Matthew aún en brazos. Al menor se le escapó el aire de los pulmones por el impacto pero al otro no parecía importarle si se asfixiaba y siguió besándolo con la misma voracidad. Una de las manos que antes lo sostenía vino hacia el frente y en un parpadear le desabrochó el botón de sus jeans

-Espera, Alfred, no sé si quiero-...-

-_Shut up_-lo calló bajando por su cuello-Rusia te tocó hace menos de veinticuatro horas, así que cállate y aceptalo

_-A-a-al_

Matthew quiso quejarse más pero Alfred había metido una mano en sus jeans. Las manos del canadiense se aferraron remera azul del otro y en su mente tenía problemas para encontrar razones por la que no quería esto

-¿Te tocó, verdad? Pasaron la noche juntos, y esta mañana tuvieron el descaro de ir juntos a la reunión. Eres desagradable, Matthew

El de ojos violetas no podía defenderse porque estaba más ocupado removiéndose para sacarse encima la mano de Alfred que rodeaba su pierna derecha hacia atrás, su tacto quemando contra la piel que rozaba

-¿Cómo puedes dejarte engatusar por esa bestia?-siguió Alfred

_-M-m-mira_ quién habla de bestias, ¡Y por dios ni se te ocurra, no tienes-...-!

-¿Vaselina? Como si la necesitaras, _you little bitch _

Con el dedo índice, Alfred empezó a dar movimientos circulares en la entrada de Matthew, que se removió el doble de salvaje de antes mientras los ojos se le anegaban con lágrimas.

-¿Así te tocó, Iván? ¿O será que tú lo tocaste a él?

-¡Fue dulce conmigo! ¡Eso hizo! Mucho más dulce que-...-

-¿Dulce? _¿Dulce? _Tú no quieres dulzura. _You want strenght._ Porque sabes que la dulzura es falsa, y el amor no se dice, se muestra. Aun si ambos sabemos que el amor no existe.

Alfred mordisqueó el cuello que antes torturaba a besos, su mano dentro del pantalón siguiendo con su trabajo mientras la otra la usaba para medianamente inmovilizarlo contra los almohadones del sillón.

-La fuerza es tangible, deja marcas, la dulzura se la lleva la mañana.-murmuró el mayor

Matthew dio una risa seca mientras una pequeña lágrima caía por la comisura de su ojo hacia el costado

-¿Y quién dijo que Iván no dejó marcas?

Alfred se puso serio de nuevo y deteniendo momentáneamente sus movimientos se levantó un poco para mirarlo directo a los ojos. Frunciendo el ceño ante la expresión arrogante del menor, con un certero tirón le arracón todos los botones de la camisa. Debajo de la clavícula derecha, vio dos pequeñas marcas entre moradas y amarillentas en la pálida piel. Alfred sabía perfectamente como se hacía ese tipo de marcas. Murmuró un furioso _bastard,_ pero no estaba claro si insultaba al portador o a quién las dejó allí.

Matthew no tuvo tiempo de preguntar porque el dedo de Alfred se metió dentro de él sin advertencia. El canadiense dio un fuerte quejido, y ahora eran varias lágrimas las que cayeron hacia el sillón mientras. Dobló las piernas e instintivamente quiso cerrarla pero se encontró con la cadera de su hermano bloqueándolas

-_Fuck you, Alfred!_-le gritó con furia

Alfred lo besó con la misma furia mientras su dedo entraba y salía. Matthew pareció aceptar que sería otra noche de sexo, y dejó de removerse, aunque seguía demostrando que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con su expresión. El beso se calmó cuando Alfred notó que el otro también se calmaba, y ahora Matthew sí podía disfrutarlo y participar propiamente. Se concentró en el beso para ignorar la incomodidad del dedo entre sus piernas, tanto que nunca notó cuando Alfred tomó un pequeño pote de vaselina del bolsillo de sus jeans. Sacó su mano de adentro del otro y Matthew logró respirar por dos segundos antes de que dos dedos, ahora lubricados, volvieran a atacarlo. Matthew se aferró a la remera de Alfred de nuevo, y cerró los ojos intentando soportar la repentina intromisión.

Alfred besó sus párpados y mejillas, llevándose las saladas lágrimas con sus labios, y luego bajó a jugar con su oreja izquierda. A Matthew se le escapó un gemido con su nombre cuando el entrar y salir de los dedos se volvió más rápido, y ahora era el turno de Alfred de reir arrogante.

-_A-al, wait, _si-i sigues voy a-...-a-murmuró Matthew cuyo agarre en su remera se transformó en aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a sus hombros, sus piernas se habían enredado en su cadera y baja espalda

Alfred lo sofocó con otro beso como respuesta. Matthew ya estaba completamente perdido en sensaciones para estas alturas, y si había algo que no podía negar era que Alfred quizás no lo trataba con la dulzura que todos los demás, pero de alguna forma era quién lo hacía sentir más deseado que ningún otro amante.

Y si algo _necesitaba _Matthew, era sentirse deseado.

El canadiense rompió el beso para respirar, y dio un gemido involuntario cuando los dedos que hasta hace segundos empujaban sus paredes para preparalo salieron de adentro de él. Mientras tomaba bocandas de aire e intentaba disimular su mirada de desilusión ante la pérdida del estímulo, Alfred le quitó el jean y se llevó sus boxer con él. Tomó las piernas que aparecieron frente a él y las separó con ojos llenos de pasión, lujuria y soberbia.

Matthew abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente para quejarse de que dejara de estar mirándolo, pero Alfred le tapó la boca con la mano que no estaba llena de vaselina. Matthew pudo sentir el gusto salado de su palma, con un leve olor a hamburguesa. Con la mirada altanera siempre presente, como si todo fuera una victoria para él, Alfred empezó a meterse dentro del canadiense, lento para permitirle ajustarse a su miembro.

Matthew, al igual que siempre hacía, le dejó pensar que era él el ganador.

Una vez dentro por completo, Alfred empezó a moverse lentamente hacia adentro y hacia afuera, adorando la imagen frente a él. Las mejillas de Matthew estaban completamente rojas, pequeñas lágrimas brillaban en sus pómulos, y su pequeña boca de gruesos labios estaba entreabierta. Respiraba agitado, su pecho subiendo y bajando, su cabello revuelto sobre la cuerina blanca del sillón, y gesticulaba a cada movimiento que estuviera fuera de la rutina de entrar y salir. Sus lentes hacía rato que habían caído quien sabe a dónde.

Las marcas moradas en su clavícula arruinaba todo el cuadro sin embargo, así que sin pensarlo Alfred se acercó a ellas y empezó a trabajar en la zona con su boca para hacer que una marca propia y mayor las cubriera. Estaba dispuesto a reclamar cada rincón del cuerpo del canadiense debajo de él. Matthew hubiera protestado por la tonta muestra de actitud de Macho Alfa que siente su territorio amenazado, pero estaba muy ocupado pidiéndole que vaya más rápido con la mirada.

Alfred acató sin problemas, y las embestidas se fueron volviendo cada vez más salvajes hasta que la respiración de Matthew ya eran más un gemido a cada inspiración.

-Vamos, Mattie-murmuró con voz rasposa contra su oído-no voy a poder contenerme mucho más, _babe _

Matthew lo miró con sus ojos violetas perdidos en regocijo y satisfacción. De nuevo, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido, esta vez por una sensación de placer que le hizo temblar. Alfred sonrió y aceleró sus movimientos, por fín había encontrado su próstata.

Contento con la nueva marca que había dejado, pasó a jugar con su pezón hasta que Matthew gritó su nombre más fuerte que nunca y un líquido caliente golpeó el abdomen de ambos. El estadounidense se lanzó a atacar su indefensa boca mientras el otro estaba demasiado perdido en su orgasmo para siquiera registrar que lo estaban besando. Con el climax, todo su cuerpo se tensó y no terminó de recomponerse de él antes que Alfred llegará al suyo. El semén caliente lo llenó, y los dos se quedaron mirándose agitados, un pequeño hilo de saliva aún unía sus labios.

-_Mine, Mattthew. Eres mío_-murmuró Alfred contra sus labios.-y si Rusia quiere tocarte, me va a tener que pedir permiso de rodillas.

Matthew le permitió decir lo que tuviera ganas de decir por esos momentos.

Deseado. Definitivamente Alfred lo hacía sentir deseado.

Y eso era todo lo que Matthew necesitaba, porque el amor no existe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Matthew despertó, ya no tenía la camisa sin botones puesta, sino una remera negra y boxers rojos que no eran suyos. La sensación de suciedad era inevitable, con semen reseco entre las piernas y abdomen, además de sudor y mugre en general, pero la ropa limpia y fresca ciertamente era un alivio. La entrada entre sus piernas estaba algo resentida de tanto abuso, pero no podía negar que su sensación de calma y satisfacción era plena.

Lo último que recordaba era estar en el sillón, con Alfred sobre su pecho, abrazados hasta quedarse dormidos. Ahora estaba en lo que reconocía como la cama de Alfred. Por lo que su hermano no sólo debió haberlo cargado hasta la habitación, sino también vestido. La sonrisa de Matthew era calidez pura. Dormir acurrucados en el sillón es tierno, claro, pero pasar la noche allí hubiera significado un claro dolor de cuello y músculos acalambrados. La cama era cien veces más cómoda, sobre todo considerando su tamaño Queen, sus sábanas de seda, y sus almohadas de plumas. Además de que Matthew no estaba muy cómodo con el dormir desnudo, y Alfred sabia de ese detalle. Algo cálido surcó por su estómago, porque el gesto le pareció algo muy dulce, y a la vez no le sorprendía

Giró hacia el otro lado de la cama, y allí estaba el responsable de sus comodidades, y a su vez de sus incomodidades, acostado con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza en el aire y con sus ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad. Matthew recién ahora registraba que con la otra mano jugaba con uno de sus rizos.

Notando que estaba despierto, Alfred pasó su mano a su mejilla y lo besó dulcemente. Matthew se dejó arrastrar más cerca, y giró por completo para estar frente a él. Se separaron, y Matthew notó que la expresión del otro era casi triste. Sus ojos parecían vidriosos, y aunque sabía que Alfred no se iba a poner a llorar, la sola idea de que pudiera tener ganas de hacerlo y las estuviera reteniendo le disgustaba.

-¿Alfred? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué eres tan permisivo conmigo?-preguntó con voz baja, como si no quisiera romper la calma-¿Por qué me dejas llegar tan lejos siempre?

-No sé. Supongo que es a lo que estoy acostumbrado.-respondió Matthew sin pensarlo mucho

Alfred no parecía contento con la respuesta pero no dijo nada. Matthew dio un chasquido, odiando la forma en que el otro lo miraba, con una mezcla de arrepentimiento e inseguridad. Esas dos cosas nunca deberían asociarse con su hermano. Empujándolo suavemente del hombro lo hizo acostarse de espaldas, y de un movimiento se sentó en su estómago, las sabanas volando hacia los pies de la cama. Tomándole la cara con ambas manos, le besó la frente, un mejilla, la nariz, y los labios. Le acarició el cabello dejando su frentes pegadas, todo en un intento de calmarlo.

-No es justo que me trates así después de que yo te haya tratado como lo hice. Me haces sentir peor, Matt.-murmuró, pero a pesar de aparentar no querer sus caricias posó una de sus manos sobre la suya en los bordes de su cara

-Yo sólo te trato como quiero que me traten, Al.

Alfred apretó su agarre y dio una expresión de desilusión

-¿Así es como desearias que te trate?

-No. Yo no dije como quiero que _tú_ me trates. Si me trataras así, no serías tú. Ya sabés, en la intimidad digo. Puedes ser dulce cuando quieres, Al, mucho que te pese.

-El amor no-...

-No existe. Lo sé. Nunca hablé de amor.

Alfred se mordió la lengua y miró al costado

-...El amor no parece tan irreal últimamente iba a decir.

Matthew pestañeó varias veces.

-¿Alfie?

-Estoy confundido, Matt. Antes no me importaba si te lastimaba o no. O sea sí, por supuesto que no quiero herirte, ni hacerte nada que no quieras. Pero antes no me importaba lo que tu opinarás realmente. Antes estaba convencido que el amor, como lo cuentan en las historias, en las películas, no es más que un invento poético, una utopía, un concepto como la magia, que aunque sabemos es irreal, nos fascina imaginar que está entre nosotros.

-El amor no existe, Al. Pero nadie dijo que no podemos inventar nuestra propia acepción de "Amor". Nuestro-...

-Amor. Ugh, suena tan cursi.

Alfred rodó los ojos y Matthew rió con esa risa que su hermano amaba, dulce, suave, y dedicada

-Suena a tí.

Alfred arrugó la boca pero hizo el esfuerzo de suavizar su expresión. No más enojos ni violencia.

-¿Y cómo sigue esto?-le preguntó mirando sus labios porque si miraba sus ojos podía perder todo pensamiento coherente-¿A partir de ahora vamos a todos lados de la mano, intercambiamos anillos, hacemos escenas de celos públicamente?

-No, esa es la acepción estándar de amor.

-¿Y cuál es la nuestra?

Matthew lo pensó unos segundos.

-No sé la nuestra, pero puedo decirte la mía.

Alfred esperó paciente a que el otro organizara mentalmente lo que iba a decir. Matthew se sentó derecho, y entrelazó sus manos con las de Alfred dejándolas caer sobre la cama un poco más arriba de los hombros del sureño.

-Amo tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu pelo, la forma en que discretamente pasas a mi lado y tu brazo roza el mío con más insistencia que un simple accidente, la manera en que me mirás fijo durante las reuniones sin que te importe si los demás se dan cuenta. Pero más allá de esos pequeños momentos, no pienso en tí todo el día. A veces, realmente desearía que ni me hables. Cuando estoy con otro no pienso en tí. Cuando otro,u otra, me invita a salir, no me importa lo que pienses de mí. Cuando me besa, sólo puedo pensar en esa persona, desear a esa persona. Y si te llegas a aparecer cuando estoy en mi mejor momento, como has hecho, te detesto más que nunca. Y si te veo con otro, u otra, besándolo, tocándolo de la misma forma y lugares que me tocas a mi, no me importa. Es más, rezo porque esa persona, sea quien sea, logré enloquecerte lo suficiente para que te olvides de mi y me dejes en paz. Y por lo general, cuando te veo acercarte a mi, con esa mirada peculiar con la que me haces saber que lo pienso que va a venir realmente va a venir, me dan ganas de salir corriendo. Quisiera que ni me mirés a veces, que no sepas que existo, como pretendés hacer la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero, al final de cada día, sin excepción alguna, cuando estoy cansado, con demasiado café en el sistema, y abrumado por los eventos del día, me doy cuenta que lo único que quiero es acurrucarme contigo, cerrar los ojos, y dejar que la vida se me pase sin apuro alguno. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero cada vez se me hace más dificil negar que ese parece ser el panorama. Y creo que empiezo a aceptar esa idea, porque estoy empezando a entender otra cosa: estar hasta al final a tu lado, no significa que en el transcurso no podamos vivir cada uno lo suyo. Porque eso es lo que más me gusta de tí, Al, tu libertad.

Alfred arrugó el ceño de inmediato, y empujó a su hermano de encima suyo. Se sentó, y se frotó la cara con las manos en frustración.

-No me estás entendiendo. A mi no me pasa eso. Me enferma la idea verte con otro en realidad. Trato de tolerarlo, puedo hacerlo cuando estás con Bélgica, u Holando, o Francis, o personas que son más como... nosotros. Que aceptan y buscan el libertinaje. Sé que estás jugando con ellos como juegas conmigo. Pero la idea de pensar en tí en una...relación, me da nauseas. Por eso detesto la idea que hayas pasado la noche con Rusia. No quiero que venga alguien y logre enamorarte. Siento que eso significa perderte, aún si en realidad no eres...mio.

Se revolvió el cabello y miró a sus pies antes de seguir

-Supongo que ese es mi mayor problema. Cuántas horas hemos pasado hablando de cómo el amor no existe, de que el romance es la mayor representación del egoísmo porque lo único que busca es engatusar al otro para tener prioridad y exclusividad sobre su cuerpo, porque a final de cuentas lo único que importa, por lo único que vivimos, es el sexo y los vicios, y la monogamia es una imposición y no es natural. Pero..._but I do, Mattie._ Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Quiero que seas tú el único que me vea en este estado, así de vulnerable. Quiero ser el único al que le dejes que te trate así, y el único al que tratas así. Quiero que me cuides, y quiero cuidarte. Quiero que seas mio por siempre.

-Al...

-Sé que es una idiotez que te diga todo esto. Sé que no piensas así ni vas a pensarlo en un millón de años, ¡y sé que fui yo el que te metió esas ideas en la cabeza! Pero no entiendo que me pasa, y necesito que sepas que por el momento estoy confundido y por eso actúo...así. Bipolar, y más agresivo de lo normal, y posesivo, y-y-..._-ash_ ya no sé ni cómo actúo.

Matthew se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo. Tan largo, que Alfred empezó a contar los segundos. _1 mississippi, 2 mississippi, 3 mississippi,_ cada segundo era como un minuto en que se perdía en sus dilemas.

37 mississippis después, sintió unas manos que lo obligaban a girar, y el canadiense murmuró suave en una voz que era como una brisa de calma y seguridad mientras ahora era él quien le miraba los labios para evitar sus ojos

-Sólo si no me dejas ir.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste "Quiero que seas mio por siempre". Supongo que no perdemos nada en intentarlo. Pero, sólo si no me dejas ir.

Alfred abrió los ojos en sorpresa antes de cerrarlos y respirar profundo mientras juntaba sus frentes.

-Nunca.

-Por siempre.

Simplemente era cuestión de intentar. Después de todo, lo peor que podía pasar era volver a donde estaban ahora. Amantes sin derecho a reclamar exclusividad, pero que de alguna forma la tenían.

Y en el mejor, era hacer oficial para que todo el mundo sepa un juego que venían jugando desde hace muchos, muchos años.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Sooooo, lo suficiente agresivo para cortar un poco con la dulzura de Sambalentin? O soy una más del montón?**

Si alguien tiene ganas de decir que es algo parecida a Cortocircuito, sinceramente ya no me importa. Así que sí, si quieren pueden decir que es como una versión más violenta de cortocircuito. Ya dejé de intentar tener control de lo que escribo y ahora simplemente escribo, para mí, para nadie más. 

**Sea como sea, espero ansiosa sus reviews :)**

**Recuerden, reviews son mantener vivo el fandom! Y si no tienen nada que decir, siempre me pueden comentar sobre su parte favorita que taaanto amo escuchar, asi sea un mínimo detalle como el color del sillón **


End file.
